1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting element, a light-emitting element, a display device and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
With an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter called “organic EL element”) having at least a single luminescent organic layer (an organic electroluminescence layer) interposed between a cathode and an anode, it is possible to significantly reduce a level of an applied voltage compared with that of an inorganic EL element. It is also possible to make elements that produce various luminescent colors. Examples of related art are as follows: Appl. Phys. Lett. 51 (12), 21 Sep. 1987, p. 913, Appl. Phys. Lett. 71 (1), 7 Jul. 1997, p. 34, Nature 357,477 1992, JP A-10-153967, JP A-10-12377 and JP A-11-40358.
There is active research on high efficiency organic EL elements, developing and improving material, and proposing various device structures.
In this field of the organic EL element, elements producing various luminescent colors and high luminance or high efficiency elements have been developed. These elements are proposed to be used in various applications such as picture elements and a light source in a display device.
There have been various kinds of research and development, aiming to further improve luminous efficiency in order to turn the EL element into actual utilization.